Done
by plsletmefly
Summary: "I'm tired of it. Of it all. The bullshit I go through everyday!" "Then shoot me." *Second story. I apologize for the OOC-ness of them both. Thankyou for reading. WARNING: abuse*


Thankyou to **mystery555** and **AnimeMango** for your reviews. I appreciate you both so much for taking the time to read and review my story. The guest reviewer as well. Lastly, I'd like to thank **Eka19** and **CrimsonPrincess14 **for favoriting my story as well. Thankyou all! ^u^

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

"Don't do this."

"But I have to."

"No, you don't. You really don't have to. It could be just you and me. And the baby. Just the three of us together, living out the rest of our lives somewhere else. We could have that. We can. But you have to put the gun down."

"No. I don't want to. I'm tired. So tired. Of everything. Of the fighting. And the yelling. And the pain. And then having to go off and pretend nothing happened. That nothing ever happened and never would happen.

"I'm tired of playing up the happy new life. I'm just so done. You hit me. You hit me so hard and so much. I've had bruises, fractures, you even broke my leg once. But I never said a word to anyone. I never told anyone that you weren't the perfect person you pretended to be. I kept your secret. For my sake, not yours. Because I was scared. I was scared for myself and-"

"YOU DONT THINK I WAS SCARED TOO?"

"DONT YOU DARE YELL AT ME. DONT YOU DARE MAKE YOURSELF A VICTIM. IM THE VICTIM. ME AND THE BABY."

"So what are you gonna do huh? Shoot me? I'd like to see you try. I thought you were worried about the baby too. If you shoot me, the baby'll die too. Not just me. Did you think about that Natsume? Here you are, so concerned about yourself, and the baby, and talking about how you want to escape. But if you shoot me, you'll be alone."

"No. I won't be. I'll have the baby with me."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? IF YOU SHOOT TO KILL ME, THE BABY WILL DIE TOO."

"Not too. Only her. Just her and me. And you'll go on living your sad, PATHETIC life alone. And you'll waste away. Alone."

"WHAT THE FUCK NATSUME. FIRST YOU WANTED TO KILL ME, NOW YOU WANT TO KILL THE BABY? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"You are."

A noise shattered her ears. She felt nothing except for the shaking of the apartment under her feet and the pull backward at her waist. She looked down at her stomach, and saw blood. A tiny puddle grew on her lavender blouse. She looked up just in time to see her lover pull the trigger once more. This time he aimed at his own noise once again echoed throughout their flat, followed by a loud thump. She fell to her knees, gripping at her stomach.

Sirens wailed in the distance, but she heard nothing. The noise sounded again and again in her head. A bang. And then a thump. Pain slowly started sinking into her bones. She screamed, silently. Nothing would escape her throat. She fell onto her back, breathless. Her head lolled to the side and she saw the eyes of a man. A man she once loved. One she still loved. She reached to close his eyes, his cold, lifeless eyes that stared at her, accusingly. But she could not reach. Her body became so heavy she gave up. Instead she laid there, looking at him with her hand laid across her stomach.

"Natsume." She whispered his name like she'd done so many times before. So many times she'd been in this situation. And when it once made her feel incredibly loved, now it only made her feel the incredible emptiness that was left behind.

Mikan closed her eyes, begging for a dark endless slumber. She felt tears sting her eyes when she felt her floor shake with footsteps of her saviors. Natsumewas right. She would live on. In an endless life of loneliness.

* * *

Hello once again! I read the reviews I had seen of my first story Her First Time, and I'd like to thankyou all so much! Because of that, I felt inspired to write once more. I again apologize for the OOC-ness of them both, but I just love to turn little innocent Mikan into something so evil and wicked. If you'd like to review, please do so as I very much appreciate it! Thankyou once again! *bows*


End file.
